Karena Hujan dan Laki-laki Berpayung Hijau
by Kautsar-Levitt
Summary: Kisahnya dengan hujan dan laki-laki berpayung hijau.


Disclaimer: Semua tokoh yang terlibat _Officialy—_milik **_Christopher Nolan, _**dan untuk fic ini murni 100% milik saya

**ENJOY READING**

**-Inception-**

* * *

"Sial!" Arthur berlari menyusuri trotoar, guyuran hujan membuat pakaiannya basah. Meskipun kini tas selendang yang ia pakai ia angkat untuk menutupi kepalanya, air-air sialan itu tetap membasahi rambutnya.

Halte bus adalah tujuannya. Tujuan pulang dan tujuannya untuk berteduh sambil menunggu bus. Tapi niatnya seperti itu, yang ada halte sialan itu belum juga muncul di pandangannya. Dan dengan terpaksa, ia menepi disebuah toko yang telah tutup. Dilihat dari plang-nya, ia sangat yakin kalau itu adalah sebuah toko bunga.

Sangat terasa tidak nyaman bagi Arthur. Sepatunya terasa penuh dengan air dan pakaiannya menjadi lembab. Oh, ditambah kini tak ada satu kursi, bahkan sesuatu yang bisa ia duduki. Membuat dirinya berdiri seperti orang bodoh dengan pakaian yang bertambah berat.

Ia merogoh kantong celananya. Dan kantong penuh dengan air bukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan di saat situasi sialan ini, terlebih ia ingat kalau ponsel miliknya berada di kantong itu.

"_Great_!" ia menarik ponselnya, memandang benda kesayangannya meneteskan air di depan wajahnya.

Karena hujan ia menjadi sial seperti ini.

Ugh, ia benci hujan.

Arthur tahu hujan seperti ini tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat, dan mungkin akan menghabiskan berjam-jam sampai ia bisa melihat langit cerah. Apa sudi dirinya berdiri kedinginan di sebuah toko tutup sampai ada seseorang yang kasihan yang menganggapnya pegemis dan memberikannya uang receh? _Absolutely_, _no_!

Dan seorang wanita melintas didepannya memberikan ide luar biasa. Menumpang dibawah payung seseorang bukan hal yang sulit, kan?

Tapi, kenyataannya, itu sulit. 5 orang melintas didepannya-yang tentu saja membawa payung, tidak memperdulikan keberadaannya. Oh, entah orang-orang itu yang memiliki gangguan telinga atau dirinya yang kini berubah menjadi hantu.

Ia yakin alasan pertama yang paling masuk akal.

Hingga seorang laki-laki dengan jas dan jeans melintas didepannya dan menawarinya untuk bergabung dibawah payung hijau terangnya.

Arthur melamun, bukan karena ia sedang memikirkan nasib sialnya, bukan juga karena warna hijau payung milik tuan baik hati didepannya yang terlihat mencolok. Tetapi karena.. ah bahkan Arthur malu untuk memikirkannya-apalagi mengatakannya. Tuan tersebut terlihat sangat... _good looking_.

Arthur tidak berani mengatakan tampan.

Oh, ia pikir ia telah mengatakannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" laki-laki itu menggoyangkan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Arthur. Dan bukannya sadar dengan aksi laki-laki itu, lamunannya naik ke langit ketujuh.

"Tuan?"

"Eh, iya maaf, terima kasih."

Arthur tersenyum singkat sebelum secepat mungkin berdiri bersampingan dengan laki-laki itu. Harum tiba-tiba masuk dalam indra penciumannya, dan tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari kalau harum itu berasal dari laki-laki disampingnya. Harumnya terasa bukan main, itu terasa seperti sesuatu yang menggelitik di hidungnya.

Bukan seperti serangga kecil yang bergerak-gerak di lubang hidung, bukan itu.

"Sebelumnya, terima kasih tuan." Arthur tak tahu harus berbicara apa dalam keheningan itu, minus suara air hujan. 2 orang laki-laki berjalan berdua bersampingan di bawah payung di kala hujan dengan perilaku canggung bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak terlihat aneh dan tidak menarik perhatian.

Dan Arthur menyesali kata-katanya yang terdengar canggung.

"Oh, tidak usah berterima kasih, lagipula aku juga bosan dan kupikir butuh teman ngobrol." Arthur skakmat. Ia terkenal di tempat kuliahnya dengan kecanggungan terhadap orang asing, jadi tak butuh waktu lama untuknya berpikir kalau teman mengobrol di situasi seperti ini bukan sesuatu yang cocok jika ia yang dipilih.

"Maaf, tuan. Tapi aku sedikit memiliki masalah dengan cara berkomunikasi." kini bersiap baginya untuk ditendang keluar dari lindungan payung hijau tuan yang baik hati itu.

"Oh, baiklah, mungkin kita bisa saling menjawab pertanyaan dari masing-masing untuk menghilangkan bosan ini. Dan, tolong jangan panggil aku tuan, itu terdengar tua. Panggil aku Eames." itu terdengar bodoh ditelinga Arthur, tentang menjawab pertanyaan dari masing-masing.

"Itu terdengar bagus." bagaimana pun ia tak bisa bilang sejujurnya dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, mana etika menghormati orang lain? Yang sudah diajarkan oleh orang tuanya? Jangan sampai laki-laki disampingnya beranggapan ia adalah anak yang gagal di didik orang tua.

Keheningan menyeruak di antara mereka.

"Oh maaf, namaku Arthur." hah. _Here we go_. Kecanggungannya muncul.

"Hahaha." Eames tertawa. Terdengar sangat aneh bagi Arthur.

"Maaf, emm.. Eames. Apa ada yang lucu?" pertanyaan itu terdengar sangat bodoh-bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri. Tapi, Arthur tak punya satu ide pun untuk mengartikan maksud tawa laki-laki beraroma harum itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kau terdengar lucu."

"Huh?"

"Baiklah, lupakan." kata Eames. Arthur tebak, kini laki-laki disampingnya itu sedang berpikir kalau dirinya bodoh.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" sebuah mobil melintas di samping mereka, itu membuat suara Eames tertutupi oleh riak air dan bunyi mesin yang cukup keras.

Arthur bahkan sampai tidak mendengarnya. Pendengarannya ternyata buruk, seburuk pendengaran neneknya. 30 cm bukan jarak yang jauh bukan untuk mendengar 3 kata saja?

Eames menunggu jawaban Arthur yang tak kunjung terucap. Dan sedikit kembali menunggu. Mungkin Arthur sedang mengingat dimana ia tinggal, meskipun itu tidak mungkin.

"Arthur?" kini Eames menyangka Arthur adalah seorang tuli.

"Iya?" ia menengok, dan... bukan timing yang pas karena kini ia berhadapan dengan wajah yang sebelumnya ia sebut _good_ _looking_. Sekali lagi Arthur tak berani berkata tampan.

Entah kenapa kata _good looking _yang ia ucapkan membuat pipinya memanas.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Huh? Kau bertanya padaku?"

"Iya."

"Maaf, aku tidak mendengar-"

"Tidak apa-apa, itu mungkin karena suara mobil lewat."

"Memang kau bertanya apa?"

"Emm, dimana kau tinggal?"

Arthur tergugup, ini bahkan terasa seperti laki-laki disampingnya itu akan berkunjung ke tempat tinggalnya nanti malam.

"Emm, beberapa kilometer dari sini." jawabannya terasa kurang... spesifik. Eames mengangguk, entah mengerti entah tidak.

"Oh maaf, dan dimana kau tinggal?" ada jeda cukup panjang sebelum pertanyaan ini.

Laki-laki itu menahan tawa, tapi secepat mungkin menjawab pertanyaan Arthur yang memandang dirinya curiga.

"Belokan didepan, gedung apartemen berwarna coklat."

"Oh." Arthur pikir hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan.

"Sepertinya kau harus lebih spesifik lagi." Eames tersenyum pada Arthur.

"Huh? Maksudmu?" wajah tampan Eames sulit membuatnya berpikir. _Damn that gorgeous face_.

"Emm... tentang dimana kau tinggal."

Arthur merah padam setelahnya.

"Umm, kau tahu gedung berwarna biru, memiliki taman kecil dengan kolam dan sebuah patung manusia memegang sebuah koper?" Eames terlihat berpikir, tapi sedetik kemudian kembali sadar.

"Maksudmu, gedung _Looper Corp._?" tanya Eames.

"Ya. Gedung itu yang ku maksud. Aku tinggal di apartemen tepat diseberang gedung itu."

"Benarkah? Aku bekerja di gedung itu." laki-laki itu kembali tersenyum.

"Kau.. bekerja di gedung itu?" tanya Arthur tak percaya, ini sebuah kebetulan yang, entahlah, menyenangkan mungkin?

"Ya." jawabnya. Tangan kiri laki-laki itu bergerak tak nyaman, menyebabkan payung hijaunya bergerak-gerak. Syukurlah Arthur menyadari itu.

"Um, kurasa tanganmu mulai pegal." Arthur memandang tangan Eames.

Laki-laki itu terkekeh, sebelum kembali mengulum senyum di wajahnya.

"Ya, kurasa."

"Kurasa kita bisa gantian." Arthur tersenyum. Kemudian mengambil alih pegangan payung dari tangan Eames.

"Terima kasih." ucap Eames, kemudian memasukan kedua tangannya pada saku jeans-nya.

Untuk beberapa saat keheningan kembali berada di antara mereka. Arthur sangat yakin dirinya ingin buka suara, tapi rasa canggungnya terlalu mendominasi.

"Sepertinya aku pernah sekali melihatmu." ucap Eames tiba-tiba. Arthur memandangnya tak percaya.

"Benarkah? Dimana?" tanya Arthur, tanpa sadar ia terlihat sangat antusias.

"Umm, kurasa saat itu kau tengah membeli sebuah hotdog di depan gedung apartemenmu, dan kau marah-marah karena mereka kehabisan selada." ucap Eames , kemudian memandang Arthur sambil menahan tawa.

Arthur malu sekali mendengar hal itu. Ia sangat ingat kejadian itu. Saat itu, setelah kuliah, ia pulang ke apartemennya. Skripsinya ditolak dosennya, dan tentu saja ia merasa sangat kesal. Dan untuk sedikit mengganjal perutnya yang lapar, ia membeli sebuah hotdog di penjual pinggiran yang memang biasanya berjualan didepan apartemennya. Dan si penjual berkata kalau ia kehabisan selada. Dan tanpa diduga, Arthur memarahi si penjual itu. Ia sendiri sulit mempercayai kalau waktu itu ia akan marah seperti itu.

"Apa itu benar kau?" tanya laki-laki itu. Arthur rasa wajah dan telinganya tengah memerah saat ini.

"I- iya." jawabnya pelan. Ia yakin laki-laki disampingnya itu adalah salah satu dari puluhan orang-orang yang melihat kejadian ia memarahi tukang hotdog waktu itu.

Kemudian Eames tertawa. Arthur malu bukan main.

Setelah Eames berhenti tertawa, keheningan datang kembali.

Yang sepertinya, heningnya lebih dari sebelumnya. Terbukti, yang terdengar hanya langkah-langkah mereka yang berriak, lebatnya hujan, dan sesekali kendaaraan lewat di samping mereka. Atmosfer ini menciptakan perasaan tidak nyaman diantara keduanya.

"Emm, sepertinya langit semakin mendung." ucap Eames, dari ekspresi wajahnya Arthur tahu dia mencoba mencairkan keheningan yang terjadi.

Tapi, ternyata langit memang semakin mendung. Arthur menarik payungnya kebelakang, mencoba melihat langit yang semakin menghitam. Dan sialnya, sebuah angin kencang berhembus menabrak mereka. Membuat payungnya semakin tertarik kebelakang. Hampir saja angin itu membawa payung tersebut, sebelum si pemilik mengangkat tangannya membantu Arthur menarik kembali payungnya ke atas kepala mereka.

Kejadian itu membuat Arthur gelagapan. Begitu juga laki-laki itu, meskipun tidak terlalu terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Dan untuk beberapa detik tak ada yang mengintrupsi, mereka mengakui dalam hati kalau mereka menikmati itu.

"Maaf.. emm, Eames, kau mengenggam tanganku terlalu keras." Arthur mencoba berbicara senetral mungkin, tapi gerakan matanya dan getaran di mulutnya malah membuatnya semakin terlihat gelagapan.

"Oh, maaf." dan secepat mungkin laki-laki itu menarik tangannya.

Mereka berjalan kembali dalam hening. Mereka sama-sama terdiam, membodohi perbuatan yang menurut mereka bodoh. Meskipun beberapa kali, mereka tersenyum. Tersenyum karena sentuhan itu.

"Arthur?" laki-laki disampingnya itu berucap, meskipun sangat pelan, tapi Arthur mendengar itu.

"I- iya?"

Tapi, Eames malah menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Arthur mengerinyit bingung.

"Kenapa... kita berhenti?"

Eames malah tersenyum, jarinya menunjuk singkat kerumunan orang-orang didepan mereka. Arthur tak mendapatkan ide untuk mengartikan maksud laki-laki disampingnya itu.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?"

"Aku pikir kau berhenti disini." Eames kembali menunjuk kedepan. Beberapa orang menengok pada mereka, kemudian berpaling tak peduli.

"Oh iya, aku lupa." kemudian ia berlari beberapa langkah kedepan, sampai payung hijau yang melindunginya dari hujan berganti dengan atap-atap biru halte.

Dan, keduanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jadi, mereka masih berpandangan, dibalik derasnya guyuran hujan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Arthur." Eames tersenyum di bawah payung hijaunya. Wajah Arthur tiba-tiba memanas.

"Senang juga berkenalan denganmu, Eames. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Baiklah." jawab Eames. Ia tahu itu adalah saatnya ia pergi, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya enggan beranjak, bahkan untuk mengucapkan sampai jumpa.

"Emm, sampai jumpa." dan akhirnya kalimat itu keluar, meskipun Eames tidak menginginkannya.

Eames berjalan menjauh, hingga hanya terlihat payungnya yang menjadi sebuah titik hijau yang kontras dengan gelapnya langit.

Arthur tersenyum memandang titik hijau itu, sebelum menghilang berbelok di balik gedung-gedung.

Sejujurnya, Arthur (sangat) tak ingin mengakhiri-entahlah, apa bisa ia menyebutnya kebersamaan? Pertemuan yang bahkan tak berlangsung selama satu jam?

Tapi meskipun begitu, Arthur sangat merasakan emosi yang bergejolak saat ia berada di samping laki-laki itu. Itu sesuatu yang langka baginya. Karena ia mengakui kalau dirinya sulit untuk menyukai—bahkan sekedar melirik seseorang.

Hujan dan laki-laki dengan payung hijau, ia akui adalah kombinasi yang sangat mustahil untuk ia lawan.

**-Fin-**

Hahaha, lucu sekali saya menggunakan nama _Looper Corp._. Entahlah, saat memilih nama perusahaan untuk cerita di atas tiba-tiba saya membayangkan saat Joe dengan Blunderbuss ditangannya.

The last, hope you Enjoyed ^^

Tue, 12/24/2013, 11:40 AM, Karawang, Indonesia


End file.
